KHCF
KHCF is the independent-affiliated TV station for the state of Hawaii that is licensed to Honolulu. It broadcasts a HD DT signal on VHF ch. 5 from a transmitter in Palehua. The station is owned by WMFL Corporation and has studios on Waiakamilo Road in downtown Honolulu Outlying repeaters To expand it's signal & rebroadcast programs outside of metropolitan Honolulu, KHCF operates 3 outlying repeaters History KHCF signed on February 7th, 1957. KHCF signed on as a independent station & still runs as a independent station, today. KHCF was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today Programming KHCF is the home to the most complete & comprehensive college sports package in the country as the station showcases more than 100 University of Hawaii sports events annually. Sports covered on KHCF include football, men's & women's volleyball, men's & women's basketball, baseball, softball & women's soccer. KHCF (since 1984) have been the home of University of Hawaii sports in the islands for over 2 decades. The station has said that they plan to broadcast home games in HD beginning in August of 2009 on PPV. KHCF did state that Wahine Volleyball, Warrior Basketball & Warrior Football are the sports that will be covered in HD. They did not say if their other televised sports will also be broadcast in HD. Events that are not on a PPV basis are not broadcasted in HD Newscasts KHCF is known for it's long-running and it's award-winning news department. KHCF 5 is known for the best Hawaii News Coverage in the state. Currently, KHCF 5 produces several newscasts that are rare for independent stations which includes news at 4:00, 9:00 AM, Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 10:00 & 11:00 PM. KHCF 5 News are #1 in every newscast time slot *Newscast Launches, Expansions & History Moments: **1. On January 7th 2008, KHCF 5 launched another half-hour of news, weeknights at 6:30 PM & another hour of news, weekdays at 4:00 PM **2. On December 20th 2008, KHCF 5 began broadcasting local news in HD **3. On January 7th 2009, KHCF 5 News This Morning expanded by 1 hour, airing weekday mornings from 8:00-9:00 AM **4. On February 7th 2011, KHCF 5 News at 11:00 expanded to an hour **5. On February 12th 2011, KHCF 5 News at 11:00 expanded to weekends **6. On February 14th 2011, KHCF 5 News at 10:00 expanded to an hour and created Hawaii's 1st 3-hour news block, seen every night on KHCF 5. **7. On August 13th 2011, KHCF 5 added 2 more hours to the weekend morning news. First, it expanded to start at 6:00 AM & second, it expanded to end at 11:00 AM **8. On August 15th 2011, KHCF 5 added 2 more hours to the weekday morning news. First, it was expanded to start at 4:00 AM & second, it expanded to end at 10:00 AM **9. On October 15th 2011, KHCF 5 added a weekend hour newscast at Noon *Weekdays: **''KHCF 5 News This Morning'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM **''KHCF 5 News at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM **''KHCF 5 News at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''KHCF 5 News at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''KHCF 5 News at 6:00'' Weekdays from 6:00-7:00 PM **''KHCF 5 News at 9:00'' Weekdays from 9:00-10:00 PM **''KHCF 5 News at 10:00'' Weekdays from 10:00-11:00 PM **''KHCF 5 News at 11:00'' Weekdays from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''KHCF 5 News This Morning'' Weekends from 6:00-11:00 AM **''KHCF 5 News at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-1:00 PM **''KHCF 5 News at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''KHCF 5 News at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''KHCF 5 News at 9:00'' Weekends from 9:00-10:00 PM **''KHCF 5 News at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''KHCF 5 News at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM News/Station Presentation Newscast Brandings *KHCF-TV News (1957–1970) *TV-5 News (1970–1975) *Channel 5 News (1975–1990) *NewsCenter 5 (1990–1995) *KHCF 5 News (1995–present) Station slogans *Bringing News from Across Hawaii to Your Home (1975–1979) *The News Team to Watch in Hawaii (1979–1984) *The Hawaii Hometown News Station (1984–1989) *Hawaii's News Station (1989–present) *Hawaii's Severe Weather Station (1989-present; secondary)